Segundos
by Koein
Summary: "... Lo primero que me preguntas, en un bar, lejos de casa, es como descubrí mi 'Corte de Viento'. Tienes muchas agallas, una lástima no saber cuando usarlas, no?"


"No!"  
"Eh? Porqué no?" Yasuo estaba sorprendido con la decisión que se encontraba en su respuesta.  
"No voy a contarte como descubri mi 'Corte de Viento', Yasuo." Calma se encontraba en su voz, pero la indignación aún se podía sentir.  
"Esto es 'Verdad o Reto' Riven, elegiste verdad, tienes que responder, las cosas no funcionan así" Una sonrisa picara se formó en sus labios, él tenia razón.  
Riven le dió una de sus mejores sonrisas, no de las comunes, aunque Riven sonriendo, nunca había sido algo común.  
Él había ganado su argumento, lo supo en ese instante.  
"No es que no quiera contarte" Entrecerró sus ojos mirandolo fijamente. "Pero..."  
"...Pero?" La miró de forma casi amenazadora, provocandola a que le negara la respuesta.  
"Pero... de verdad no se te ocurre algo mejor?"  
Él se esperaba una respuesta agresiva, las de siempre, pero no de esta vez.  
Sorprendido con su declaración, se echó hacia atrás, tomandola, mirandola de arriba a abajo, intentando encontrar el sarcasmo, o la ironia en su respuesta.  
Lo único que consiguió fue una Riven tomando su tercer drink con cierto brillo en sus ojos, clavando su mirada en el rostro de Yasuo bajo la tenue luz del bar.  
"...Algo mejor?...Como qué?"  
"No lo sé... Esperaba una pregunta mas interesante viniendo de ti" Levantó su mano otra vez llevando su bebida a sus labios.  
Algunos segundos se pasaron hasta que Yasuo volvió a hablar.  
"Así que quieres una pregunta más interesante..."  
"...Somos amigos hace casi cinco años, y lo primero que me preguntas, en un bar lejos de casa, solo los dos, es como descubri mi 'Corte de Viento'. Tienes muchas agallas, lástima no saber cuando usarlas, no?"  
Ahí estaba. Esa Riven. La que sabía como dejarlo en malas situaciones, y tener siempre una sarcastica respuesta en la punta de su lengua.  
Miles de cosas cruzaron la mente de Yasuo en cuestión de segundos. Siempre hubo algo entre los dos, ellos lo sabían, todos lo sabían, pero porque sacarlo a la luz en el medio de la noche, a kilometros de sus hogares?.  
El Instituto por más presente que estuviese en todos los países de Runaterra, se encontraba en un solo lugar, y era muy lejos de aquí. Porque declararlo en el medio de un bar con gritos y gente ebria en cada esquina?  
"Reto."  
"...Reto.?"  
"Si."  
"... Quieres Reto?" Él no conseguía entender como la Desterrada no sabía jugar unos de los juegos mas populares entre ellos, los ebrios de Noxus, Ionia, y cualquier otro lugar en este jodido mundo.  
"Riven, alguna vez has jugado a esto? Te seguiré diciendo que las cosas no funcion-"  
"Dije 'Reto'. "  
Estaba decidida. La forma en que sus labios formaban sus picaras sonrisas indicaba que todo siempre sería como ella quería.  
"Así lo quiere?" pensó Yasuo, entonces tendría su maldito reto.  
"Te reto a besarme."  
Riven no se sorprendió, de hecho, se rió. A carcajadas. Todo el bar podía oírla. Rayos, aquel ebrio de la esquina del bar en el medio de este desterrado campo de Ionia, podría oírla... si tan solo no hubiese desmayado a causa de tanto alcohol, Yasuo estaba convencido de que podria escucharla.  
"Ok."  
... Qué?!  
...Habia aceptado?  
Riven. Su Riven, había aceptado el reto?  
Sorpresa enmarcaba todas las expresiones de Yasuo, y confusión pintaba sus ojos.  
Riven finalmente besandolo? Despues de años en conflicto con ellos mismos y sus sentimientos, habrian finalmente aceptado lo que tanto habian negado?  
Finalmente sabría como sería sentirla por completo? Sentir sus labios, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo... talvez sabría como sería tomar sus curvas, y acariciarlas como si fueran lo unico que quedara de este mundo, deshacerla de sus ropas y tenerla entre sus brazos mientras...  
"No es algo que necesito esconderte tampoco."  
"...Eh?"  
"Descubri el 'Corte de Viento' mientras entrenaba en las camaras del Alto Mando Noxiano, teorías y mucho conocimiento sobre las leyendas de Ionia me llevaron a conseguir una copia perfecta de lo que vendría a ser el control sobre el viento... Era casi como hacerle el honor a tu control sobre el viento... Al menos eso sería si no quisiera matarte cada vez que nos encontramos en La Grieta."  
... Entonces eso era.  
"... Riven, de verdad me sorprende que no conoz-"  
"Si dices que no es así que funciona este estúpido juego, prometo que te quebraré las piernas en tantas partes que nadie, nunca, podría arreglartelas."  
Eso, era algo que Yasuo no deseaba, para nada.  
Conocerla durante tantos años tenía sus ventajas, él sabía que Riven nunca se echaría hacía atrás una vez prometiera algo, y si su promesa era quebrar cualquier parte de su cuerpo, él no tenía la menor duda de que ella lo cumpliría.  
Hace dos años, El Glorioso Ejecutor, bajo todo su ego y sentido de superioridad, se había creído capaz de domar aquella que no podía ser domada.  
Después de un duelo perdido, un brazo quebrado, una nariz fuera del lugar, e incontables moretones, Draven ya no era el Ejecutor, sino que más bien el ejecutado...  
El Glorioso sin duda alguna, también había perdido su gloria.  
Yasuo sabía que por pura piedad, Darius todavía tenía a su hermano...  
No que le molestara que alguien pudiera hacerlo desaparecer.  
"No lo dudo."  
Por primera vez después de tanta charla, Yasuo llevó su bebida a sus labios. No le durara mas de 3 segundos.  
Golpeó el vaso contra la mesa, echandole en cara a su compañera, que aún después de tantos años el alcohol no era nada más que un aliado en el cuerpo del Imperdonable.  
Volvió a llenar el vaso y lo arrastró por la mesada hasta que estuviera al alcance de Riven.  
"No deberías." Lo tomó rozando sus dedos sobre los de él, y los subió hasta rodear el contorno del vaso con la yema de sus dedos, como si nada hubiera pasado.  
Riven se tomó su tiempo en levantar la mirada y enforcarla en lo más lejano de la habitación. Era como si no mirara nada, pero sus ojos parecian saber la verdad del Universo.  
"Sabés qué más no deberías dudar?" Riven levantó el vaso hasta sus labios, se detuvo por un momento para observar como Yasuo luchaba con esa cuestión, dejandolo a la deriva durante varios segundos.  
Que bien se sentía hacerlo dudar, verlo luchar contra todos sus demonios, y que aún con su afilada lengua, y su mente trabajando de una forma que ella nunca comprenderia, él nunca sabía que responderle... aunque la respuesta siempre fuera obvia.  
Despues de algunos segundos, se dió por vencido.  
"... No, no lo sé." Yasuo se detuvo a admirar a aquella que había destruído su vida, aquella que aún asi, había perdonado, sentada en un bar, a su lado, y que él sabía, que bajo el efecto del alcohol, no tenia nada más que su honestidad como arma.  
Ella se levantó, decidida a irse, miró a los costados, buscando sus pertenencias, y se dió cuenta que no traía nada con ella, más que tan solo coraje y la verdad en su lengua.  
"Que sería tuya."  
Los dos sabían que ella no se iría sola.


End file.
